Cut!
by JunJouVampire
Summary: After filming a shot for the new Final Fantasy movie, Cloud and Zack have some fun... Zack x Cloud, hinted SxGxA.


_Hello! This is my first Final Fantasy fic! /rolls I'm not going to lie, I have not played the game, just watched all the walkthroughs of Crisis Core and the movie Advent Children. I was inspired to watch them when I saw a picture of Cloud and Zack. They looked so cute together, so I decided to get to know them more by watching the game since I do not own said game. Needless to say, I fell in love with Clack. They have been my OTP for quite some time now, and I just now managed to summon enough courage to write a fic. There is just not enough Zack x Cloud fics! I think I have read every smutty and fluffy fanfic out there!_

_ If you know more places I could go for this couple, please tell me! * A*_

_Also, WARNING, dirty smut ahead! RUN IFYOU DO NOT WANT. Forgive me if they are OOC. /cries_

"You are… the proof I existed…" Zack breathed out, his hand slowly falling off Cloud's head.

Cloud slowly sat up straight, Zack's blood framing his watering blue eyes.

"My pride and dreams… I give it all to you."

Cloud watched as Zack weakly lifted up his sword. Taking it into his hands, Cloud glanced at it before looking back at Zack.

"I am the proof you existed…"

"_CUT_!" a loud voice rang out.

Zack sat up and huffed, "What was wrong with that one?"

Genesis pointed to Cloud, who was rubbing his eye.

"His eye started twitching when he sat up. Cloud, go to the bathroom and get that blood out of your eye. We'll try again in a few hours."

Cloud nodded and got up to make his way to the bathroom. Final Fantasy had been a popular game, so when fans heard it was going to be turned into a movie series with decent, well-known actors, they had had gone crazy. Sighing, Cloud bent over the sink to splash water over his face. Genesis, the director as well as a fellow actor, had demanded they play each part perfectly and accurately. No one could get their parts in one perfect shot. Well, no one besides Sephiroth, but he doesn't count. He was perfect in everything he did. Even Angeal made a few mistakes…

After rinsing the blood from his face, he stepped out of the bathroom to find Angeal talking to his brother, Zack. When Zack spotted him, he grinned and bid Angeal farewell as he bounced over to the blonde.

"Hey, Chocobo!" Zack greeted, bringing him into a headlock, "Sorry about getting the blood in your eye. I didn't mean to hold you so close."

Cloud blushed and chuckled as he tried to get out of Zack's head lock.

"You are going to get more on me if you don't clean yourself up, Zack."

Zack grinned and let Cloud go.

"Alright, I'll go clean up. Are you free?"

Cloud nodded and tried to wipe off the fake blood off of him.

"I was planning on taking a nap before the next shoot, but we can plan something."

"Sweet, I'll stop by your room later, okay?"

The blonde nodded and waved as Zack ran down the hall to hit the showers, waving back at Cloud as he did so. Once he was out of sight, Cloud made his way to his dressing room. When arriving, he flopped down onto the couch that was in front of his vanity. The mirror showed Cloud how small he was compared to the SOLDIER costume he had on. Closing his eyes, he decided to take a small cat nap before Zack arrived. It only seemed like he got a few seconds of sleep before he was woken up by someone petting his hair. Fluttering his eyes open, he found Zack smiling down at him in a SOLDIER uniform. His hair was back to his original state, which looked a lot like Zack's in Final Fantasy before he pulled his bangs out of his face.

Sitting up, Cloud rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey…" he muttered out.

Zack chuckled and sat next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder as he did so.

"Genesis tire you out?" Zack asked, playing with a strand of blonde hair.

Cloud set his head on Zack's shoulder, a blush lightly coloring his cheeks.

"Just a bit. I should be fine now."

"That's good. At least you won't be too tired to do this."

Zack tilted Cloud's head up before connecting their lips together. Cloud let out a surprised gasp, but then relaxed into the kiss, allowing Zack to slip his tongue in. He was no stranger to Zack's advances being that they had been together for quite some time. When they both auditioned and got a part in the movie, they were thrilled. But, that meant less sexual activates. They were either too tired or were busy working to do such things.

Turning his body slightly, Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pulled him close. Zack growled playfully and pulled Cloud onto his lap. Cloud grinded his hips down on Zack's growing erection and let out a small moan. When they pulled away for air, Zack immediately set out to rid Cloud of the clothes blocking his bulge. Cloud followed his actions and did the same for Zack by working on unbuckling the raven's belts. Cloud gasped when he felt Zack bite at the sensitive skin on his neck. Biting his lip to keep his voice from being too loud, he pulled down Zack's pants and boxers down enough to reveal his large erection. Zack looked disappointed as Cloud stood up, but then smirked slightly when the blonde let his pants pool around his ankles. He was more than surprised when the blonde knelt down and pushed his knees apart, allowing him access to his cock. Zack drew in a sharp gasp when Cloud timidly licked at the tip, his face breaking out into a full blush.

Dipping his head down, Cloud took in about half Zack's cock before stopping to suck around the flesh. Zack threaded a gloved hand into Cloud's hair and bucked his hips, hissing in pleasure as Cloud started to bob his head. What Cloud didn't take into his mouth was stroked with one of his hands. Zack's breath hitched when he felt Cloud moaning around his sensitive flesh. When Zack looked down, he saw Cloud preparing himself while giving the blowjob. If that wasn't enough to make Zack cum, then it was when Cloud suddenly took in all of his cock and deep throated him.

"Oh, _fuck…_!" Zack cursed tightening his hold on the blonde hair.

It took all Zack's will power to push Cloud away. Cloud, who was panting, gave Zack a questioning look before being pulled into his lap. Zack pushed up Cloud's shirt and brought his mouth up to a perk nipple.

"Mmm, Zack…" Cloud mewled, sliding a third finger inside himself.

Cloud arched his back slightly, pushing Zack's head against him as he did so. Another moan rang out when Zack nipped at his nipple while playing with the other. Panting, Cloud thrust his fingers a few more times before pulling them out with a sigh. Grabbing Zack's cock, Cloud slowly ran his cheeks against it before positioning himself over the tip and impaling himself down on the enlarged organ. Zack set his hands on Clouds hips, guiding Cloud down as he adjusted.

"Z-Zack…" Cloud breathed out, his eyes half lidded.

Zack smiled and caressed his cheek while they waited for Cloud to adjust. Zack groaned when he felt Cloud pull up a bit before sliding back down. Letting out a satisfied grunt, Cloud set his hands on Zack's shoulders and raised himself an inch and thrust back down.

Pants and moans of pleasure with the scent of sweat and sex filled the room now. The couch now squeaked with each bounce Cloud made. Their slow rhythm in the beginning was replaced with a more fast pace one. Zack pulled Cloud's hips down as he thrusts up, serving to bury his cock deeper into his lover. Cloud cried out and threw his head back, digging his nails into the fabric of the couch behind Zack's shoulder when _that_ spot was hit.

"Zack! Oh Gods, _Zack_!"

"Aha, that's right… Scream my name."

Cloud let out a groan of disappointment when Zack pulled out of him, but gasped when he was suddenly being pushed onto the couch and turned around. He now sat on his hands and knees, his hips raised to present his ass to Zack. Cloud could feel Zack rubbing his cock against his ass and let out a frustrated moan.

"Zack…"

The raven leaned over and nipped the blonde's ear.

"Maybe if you beg…" he trailed off, smirking mischievously.

Cloud closed his eyes, still feeling the cock rub against him.

"Please… Zack, please…!" he whimpered, pushing his hips back towards Zack's cock.

Zack still didn't do anything. Frustrated, Cloud reached back and pulled one of his cheeks apart, exposing his ring of tight muscle.

"Gods, Zack, please! I want you!"

Zack groaned and thrusts himself back into Cloud's tight ass, resulting in a pleasured cry from the blonde. Their pace started to build up as Zack rammed himself into Cloud, sending him forward a bit to create a bouncing motion. Cloud was clawing at the couch below him, his moans slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Ahh! Zack! Oh, Zack!"

"Cloud…!"

Zack's grip on Cloud's hips tightened as he feels his climax approaching. He growled and leaned over Cloud's body, abandoning their rhythm and fucking Cloud wildly. Cloud's breath hitched as his eyes rolled up.

"Zack! Fuck, ahh! D-Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Gods, Cloud! I love you so much…"

Cloud arched his back and drew in a sharp breath.

"Z-Zack, I… I'm going to cum! Zack!"

Zack grunted when Cloud tighten around his cock. With a few more thrusts, Zack let out a moan and spilled his seed inside Cloud. Panting, Zack rested on top of Cloud. The two shared a passionate kiss before making themselves comfortable on the couch and resting.

"Hey, where is Zack? I thought he was coming with us?" Genesis questioned.

"I saw him head towards Cloud's room," Sephiroth replied.

Rolling his eyes, Genesis made his way to said room.

"Zack! Oh Gods, _Zack!_"

Genesis froze in mid step and stared at the door. He could hear very suggestive noises on the other side… Angeal, who had just met up with Sephiroth, found himself and the silver haired male being dragged towards Genesis's room right when the brunette regrouped with them. He could only guess they weren't going out to eat today.

_FORGIVE ME, FOR I HAVE SINNED. I just really, really, REALLY, like loud and wild sex… And that wasn't even the worse I have made two characters do it. /shameless_


End file.
